Reflections
by Alleonh
Summary: Looking at the series an episode at the time through oneshots Current Episodes: 3 and 4
1. The Fallen Star of a Contract ep1&2

Welcome to my first romp into the land of DtB fiction! I discovered this anime about three weeks ago and am absolutely hooked. So I decided to let my muse run with it. I already have a longer story planned too, but I had this idea first so the other will have to wait in line.

This is simply going to be a group of one shots, each one dedicated to a different episode. So what I'll do is watch each one in order and just see what little scene or moment strikes my fancy. Most will probably be about Hei, and I'll mix it up from funny to serious

Since most of the "stories" in DtB consist of two episodes, that's how I'll break it up. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did there would be Hei plushies (which I have looked all over for and cannot find any)!! D:

* * *

Chapter 1:

episodes: The Fallen Star of a Contract

He took the hit more graciously than he expected. It was surprisingly hard to fool a pro into thinking that you were a bumbling idiot who doesn't possess the fighting prowess of ten warriors, but the darkness aided in his ruse.

But somewhere between the cracking of his own jaw and the woman's frightened screams he heard the shattering of glass. He spared a look down to see the telescope lying on the ground. From this angle, with his back pressed against the cold stone bridge, he couldn't see the damage, but he knew in his heart that it would never again show him the stars, fake or otherwise. It had been a birthday gift five years ago, the last he'd received from Bai before South America.

It was only then that his rage began to surface. He took that fall as much to keep from killing the bastard right there as he did to maintain his cover.

---

Later he watched with infinite calm from behind the mask as the Contractor fulfilled his payment. He approached only when he was finally noticed, and his steady steps forward drove the other back into the icy water.

"Don't come any closer!" The Contractor yelled, and blue eyes narrowed behind the safety of the mask. "Wait! We can make a deal! Just tell me what you want!"

The cries fell on deaf ears as the Reaper came forward, his prey locked in his deadly gaze. He paused just before the first stair, and as his foot came in contact with the cold water his victim never heard the whisper, "I want my damn telescope.

END

* * *

Please Review

* * *


	2. A New Star Shines in a Dawn Sky 3&4

These are just too fun X3

Ah, one note I forgot to mention, I will be taking creative license with some of this. If I switch a detail or two then I probably did it on purpose. And of course some OOC moments are sure to abound.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sorry pal, look somewhere else. No owners here.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Episodes: A New Star Shines in a Dawn Sky

Li never went to school as a child. He never hung out with friends, or waited for a parent to come home to an otherwise empty apartment. He never shoplifted, and no one ever covered for him if he was out later than he should have been. He never sneaked into a closed amusement park; in fact, he'd never been to one when it was open either. The rides never seemed that thrilling, and the food was far too expensive to eat his fill. And if the running from guards was the least bit familiar, the grinning and laughing as he did so wasn't.

But for one night, he lived it, if only for the sake of Mai. She looked at him with brown eyes that began suspicious but soon gazed adoringly at him, filled with the same need that sometimes met him when he looked in the mirror. It was a spell, and he knew it, but Li could not walk away.

Had she know how it would pierce his heart to point out that they were both alone, she never would have said it. Had she known how calling him her brother cooled that same heart, concealing it behind a wall of ice, she never would have uttered it. But she did, and the spell was broken.

And so, as the screams echoed and the flames the licked the sky, Hei walked away.

END

* * *

Reviews are luffed

* * *


End file.
